Ice Pirate
225px |strength = 3 |health = 1 |cost = 2 |set = Galactic |rarity = Uncommon |class = Sneaky |tribe = Pirate Zombie |trait = Gravestone |ability = When revealed in an Environment: Freeze a Plant. |flavor text = You wouldn't believe how many brains a chunk of space ice goes for on a black market. Let's just say, she's rolling in gray matter.}} Ice Pirate is a in Plants vs. Zombies Heroes and a member of the class. She costs 2 to play and has 3 /1 . She has the Gravestone trait, and her ability gives the Freeze effect to a selected plant when she is revealed on a lane with any on it. Her closest plant counterpart is . Origins Her description references gray matter, a major component of the central nervous system which consists of the brain and spinal cord. Statistics *'Class:' Sneaky *'Tribe:' Pirate Zombie *'Trait: Gravestone' *'Ability: When revealed in an Environment: Freeze' a Plant. *'Set - Rarity:' Galactic - Uncommon Card description You wouldn't believe how many brains a chunk of space ice goes for on a black market. Let's just say, she's rolling in gray matter. Update history Update 1.16.10 *Added to the game. Strategies With Ice Pirate is a glass cannon zombie due to her high strength but low health. However, her ability is really useful as she can disable a plant from attacking by freezing it. Keep in mind that her ability only activates when she is played in an environment. You also don't necessarily have to play an environment, as her ability activates in plant environments as well. Since she comes out from a gravestone, Headstone Carver can boost her to make her slightly stronger into a 4 /2 . A strong combo is to play Graveyard on turn one, then Ice Pirate in it the next turn, which raises her strength to 4 when she is revealed and also allows her to Freeze a plant early in the game due to Graveyard being an environment. You can also reactivate her ability via In-Crypted, Firefighter, Secret Agent for , but not Mixed-Up Gravedigger as her gravestone may end up in a lane without an environment. Her ability also works well with Cryo-Yeti, since he will boost himself when she Freezes a plant. You can also play to boost her stats if she hits the plant hero, and to give her the Strikethrough trait since she is also a pirate zombie. Against Statwise, Ice Pirate is very easy to destroy due to her low health, as anything that does damage will destroy her. However, her ability can prevent a key plant from attacking that turn. If you see a gravestone that is in an environment, chances are that it can be Ice Pirate inside. Unless you are certain you can win the game, do not Bounce her, as your opponent can reactivate her ability. Alternatively, you can destroy her with if she has not been revealed yet. If you really need to, use cheap tricks like Banana Bomb or Water Balloons to get rid of her. Gallery IcePirateStat.jpg|Ice Pirate's statistics icepiratecard.jpg|Ice Pirate's card IcePirateCardImage.png|Ice Pirate's card image Maniacal Laugh being used on Ice Pirate.png|Maniacal Laugh being used on Ice Pirate SpringBeanusedonIcePirate.jpg| being used on Ice Pirate Ice Pirate attacking.png|Ice Pirate attacking IcePirateAbilityActivation.png|Ice Pirate activating her ability IcePiratefrozen.png|Ice Pirate frozen IcePirateDeadly.png|Ice Pirate with the Deadly trait Ice Pirate on MP background.png|Ice Pirate in the background of the Galactic Gardens battlefield Overshoot Ice Pirate.png|Ice Pirate with the Overshoot trait IcePirateHealthAttack.png|Ice Pirate while Pecanolith is on the field Ice Pirate Strikethrough.jpg|Ice Pirate with the Strikethrough trait Waterchestnutattackingicepirate.png|Ice Pirate attacked by Water Chestnut 3F7F5D31-4FF3-4DD3-B497-1B16D8D76BCA.png|Gigantic Ice Pirate due to being shrunken by but later put back in a gravestone Category:Pirate cards Category:Plants vs. Zombies Heroes zombies Category:Zombies Category:Gravestone cards Category:Freezing cards Category:Immobilizing zombies